Happy Birthday
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: One-shot sangat telat untuk ulang tahun Rusia, 30 desember tahun lalu. RnR? OOCness!


**Happy Birthday!**

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Summary: A very late story for Russia's birthday.

Warning: Miss typo.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz himaruya's.

"Hmm..rasanya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, deh," Gumam Alfred. Kemudian ia mengecek sekelilingnya.

"Aku nggak ada janji ketemuan sama siapa-siapa. Tony? Dia kan lagi rapat di segitiga Bermuda. Aku juga nggak pake _boxer _yang bolong lagi, kok," (Jadi kemarin…?)

Sang personifikasi Negara Amerika melihat kearah kalender yang tergantung di dinding. 30 desember..?

"Oh! Hari ini ulang tahunnya si _commie_ itu kan!" Kata Alfred sambil menjentikkan tangan dengan bangga. Akhirnya dia bisa ingat sesuatu tanpa dibantu orang lain!

"Eh, tapi kenapa aku bisa ingat ya? Ulang tahunnya Iggy aja aku nggak tahu. Huh, ngapain juga aku repot-repot beliin hadiah untuk si _commie bastard_!" Gerutu Alfred, sebal sendiri.

Alfred melompat ke sofa. Kemudian ia duduk diam.

"Aah! Bosan!" Jerit Alfred galau. Kemudian ia kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa aku datang saja ya kerumah si _commie…_lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan. Iggy juga sedang sibuk dengan Francis dan Mattie,"

Alfred menjangkau telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor Toris.

"Halo? " Terdengar balasannya setelah beberapa menit nada sambung.

"Hei, Toris! Apa kabar, _man_?"

DIujung telepon, Toris tertawa. Kemudian Alfred mendengar suara seseorang dan Toris menggumamkan sesuatu kepada orang itu.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Alfred-san? Maaf, tadi itu Feliks." Kata Toris.

Alfred tertawa,"Ya ampun, dia masih belum berubah ya? Aku baik-baik saja disini. Eh, Toris,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu hari ini si _commie _ulang tahun?"

Terdengar bunyi orang tersedak dan Toris terbatuk.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau tahu hari ini Ivan ulang tahun?" Kata Alfred sekali lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mengirimkannya hadiah nanti. Umm, aku dipanggil Feliks! Sudah dulu, ya,"

Klik. Sambungan terputus dengan kejam. Alfred menatap telepon sambil mengangkat alis.

"Hmmm...kalau ketuanya trio baltics tidak tahu...berarti dia sendirian dong," Gumam Alfred. Ia menggaruk kepala. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyambar jaket dan melayang keluar dari rumah.

'Aku akan kerumah _commie_!'

Ivan duduk diam di ruang tamu. Ia sendirian di rumahnya, dan hari ini buruk baginya. Tidak ada yang repot-repot sekadar mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya. Yah, memang dia menyeramkan sih. Tapi apa salahnya sih, berbasa-basi? Bahkan Natalia pergi entah kemana.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan keras di pintu depan. Ivan segera menghampiri sumber suara itu dan membuka pintu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang memegang sebuah bungkusan. Rambut pirang emasnya berlapis salju dan ia menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan Ivan dapat mendengar giginya bergemeletukan.

"B-b-b-ol-l-ehk-a-ah ak-u m-a-as-u-k?" Suara Alfred terbata-bata karena gemeletukan giginya. Ivan segera membiarkan pemuda setengah beku itu masuk agar tidak menjadi es campur rasa Amerika.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Ivan heran. Orang yang (dulu) musuhnya menghampiri rumahnya? Di hari ia berulang tahun? Wow. Alfred terlihat sebal dengan Ivan dan ia membuka jaketnya yang berlumur salju, melemparkan jaket itu ke lantai sebelum berkata,"Selamat ulang tahun, _commie_,"

Ivan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya,"Apa?"

Entah kenapa, pipi Alfred menjadi merah merona,"Selamat ulang tahun. _Happy birthday_. Apapun bahasanya,"

Ivan terlihat kaget. Alfred menatapnya dengan kaki gemetar kedinginan dan bertanya,"Apa kau punya jaket? Selimut? Perapian? Apa saja yang hangat?"

Ivan masih terlihat syok, tapi ia mengangguk. Ia mengantarkan Alfred ke ruang keluarga yang nyaman. Api berkobar di perapian, menghangatkan ruangan itu. Alfred menghela nafas lega dan meletakkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya di meja kecil didepan perapian, sementara ia sendiri duduk di salah satu sofa. Ivan melihat badannya yang basah karena salju dan berinisiatif mengambil handuk serta selimut kecil.

Ketika Ivan kembali, Alfred sepertinya hendak tertidur karena udara hangat. Ivan berjalan pelan-pelan dan melingkarkan handuk di kepala Alfred, serta meletakkan selimut di sampingnya. Ivan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas. Mungkin kemampuannya membuat makanan atau minuman tak setara dengan Francis, tapi ia masih bisa mencoba. Ivan mencemplungkan sebutir _marshmallow_ ke masing-masing gelas dan membawanya kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Alfred sedang membungkus dirinya dalam selimut milik Ivan dan terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Pemuda personifikasi Rusia itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjulurkan tangan dan merangkuh Alfred kedalam pelukannya. Ia meletakkan segelas coklat panas di meja dan duduk di samping Alfred, kemudian ia meneguk coklat miliknya. Alfred memelototi segelas coklat itu dengan curiga sebelum mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya dengan rileks. Ivan merasa agak lega.

"Jadi..."

"Aku..."

Mereka bertatapan.

"Kau duluan, Alfred," Kata Ivan sopan.

"Tidak, tidak, kau duluan,"

"Kau saja."

Alfred berdehem dengan agak malu.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Ivan."

Alfred menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan menggenggam tangan Ivan dalam suatu jabatan tangan kaku yang dibalas Ivan.

"Terima kasih," Jawab Ivan. Alfred menggaruk kepalanya, bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan sebelum Ivan berkata.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kesini," Ivan menepuk kepala Alfred dengan gaya yang dimaksudkan santai, tapi terasa agak canggung. Mata biru Alfred melebar dan senyumnya ikut melebar sedetik kemudian.

"Tak masalah," Alfred menepuk-nepuk punggung Ivan. Pemuda berambut silver itu ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa ingat ini hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Ivan, masih merasa heran dengan kemampuan Alfred mengingat sesuatu. Apalagi ulangtahunnya. Ivan mengira mungkin Alfred lupa samasekali. Lagipula hubungan mereka di masa lalu kan kurang baik.

"E-eh? A-aku juga tidak tahu.." Gagap Alfred, pipinya memerah. Ivan mengangkat alis, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak percaya. Alfred menghela nafas.

"Ehm..mungkin karena..."

"Karena apa, da?"

"Karena aku..." Kata-kata Alfred menghilang, sebagai gantinya sepasang mata biru cerah menatap mata violet Ivan dengan tajam. Seolah berkata,"Masa' kau tidak tahu!" Atau seperti itulah di mata Ivan.

Ivan tersenyum pengertian dan pipi Alfred semakin berwarna dengan pink halus yang cantik. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan mengelap wajah Alfred dimana masih ada sedikit sisa salju dibawah kacamatanya. Tangan Ivan yang hangat mengejutkan Alfred di pipinya yang dingin. Otomatis, ia mengeluskan wajahnya ke tangan itu seperti anak kucing yang dielus bulunya.

Ivan terpana dengan tingkah laku Alfred, dan pemuda berdarah Amerika itu pun terlihat kaget dan malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia cepat-cepat menarik wajahnya dari tangan Ivan.

"Ma-maaf! Tadi itu tanganmu hangat, jadi aku-mm!"

Ivan memotong kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Alfred dengan sepasang bibir lembut milik pemuda kolkhoz itu. Mata Alfred melebar. Ciuman yang lebih tepatnya menempelkan bibir ke bibir yang lain itu berakhir.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku senang kau datang hari ini. Terima kasih,"

"Ti-tidak perlu menciumku kan! Dasar commie!" Omel Alfred malu. Ivan tertawa pelan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alfred sekali lagi dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Alfred, walaupun malu, menutup mata dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda di depannya, menikmati jalinan lidah mereka dan 'permainan' lidah Ivan yang terampil. Ketika mereka melepaskan diri, bibir Alfred basah karena saliva Ivan dan mata itu terbuka setengah dengan menggoda, menampakkan hanya seiris cahaya biru.

"Mmmh...kurasa kau harus bertanggung jawab," Kata Alfred dengan nada menggoda. Ivan tersenyum dengan mesum dan membopong pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

"Dengan senang hati, _dorogoy_,"

Dua orang personifikasi mengejutkan berpuluh-puluh personifikasi yang lain dengan datang bergandengan tangan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Amerika dan Rusia! Kenapa mereka bisa bergandengan dengan mesra begitu? Kenapa Amerika terlihat seperti uke? *lho* dan yang paling membuat iri pasangan lain, kenapa mereka terlihat manis dan serasi...?

Alfred mengenakan jaket hitam polos dengan kaus putih bertuliskan '_I am Hero_!'. Jeans yang dikenakannya berwarna biru gelap. Sepatunya pun berganti dengan sepatu merah bermerek _Nike_ yang terlihat kasual. Sementara Ivan (masih dengan syal) mengenakan kaus merah bendera Uni Sovyet dan jaket biru gelap sebagai luaran. Jeansnya berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan sepatu polo berwarna putih. Kalau anda membaca sekali lagi dan membayangkan dengan jelas dua orang pemuda (ganteng) berpakaian seperti itu, bergandengan, maka anda berpotensi mengeluarkan suara 'Awwww! _So sweet_!' Di depan layar.

"A-amerika? Alfred? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Arthur kepada mantan koloninya, setengah gagap. Alfred tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Ivan erat-erat. Pemuda tersebut menggenggam tangannya balik, seolah memberi kekuatan.

Alfred berdehem meminta perhatian dari personifikasi-personifikasi lainnya dan berkata dengan suara lantang,"Aku dan Ivan sudah jadi pasangan!"

Terdengar gemuruh tawa dari arah gadis-gadis, terutama Elizaveta, atau Hungaria, yang mengkoordinir gadis-gadis tersebut (sebagai tambahan fudanshi, Kiku yang sedang memegang kamera). Minus Natalia tentu saja. Sekarang, cewek psycho itu sedang duduk di kursi, menunduk pertanda kekalahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang menyuiti, menyoraki dan memberi selamat kepada pasangan baru tersebut. Alfred melepas genggaman tangannya dari Ivan dan tertawa lepas ketika Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Feliciano dan Toris menepuk-nepuk punggung dan memeluknya, menyatakan mereka ikut bahagia. Sementara Ludwig dan Roderich terlihat stres, tapi ada senyum kecil di wajah mereka. Sisanya menyalami Ivan. Tak ada yang menjauhi pemuda itu. Ada senyum lebar yang tak pernah terlihat di wajah pemuda menyeramkan itu, membuat beberapa orang tertawa dan Ivan terlihat bingung. Alfred, yang memperhatikan hal ini, ikut tertawa.

Mata Ivan melembut ketika ia melihat dan mendengar tawa Alfred. Ia meraih tangan pemuda itu, menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Ada suara kamera, tapi Alfred tak peduli.

Setelah mereka melepaskan diri, cewek-cewek tertawa. Cowok-cowok menutup mata, kecuali pasangan-pasangan yaoi yang malah bersorak. Ivan menatap Alfred dengan sayang, tatapan yang dibalas dengan tulus oleh Alfred.

Ivan mengecup pipi Alfred. Terdengar suara,'AAAW!' Dari arah cewek dan 'HUEKS!' Dari arah cowok.

"Terima kasih karena memberiku ulang tahun terbaik, dorogoy,"

Alfred tersenyum.

"Sama-sama,"

-End-

Maaf ini nggak jelas! Saya bikinnya buru-buru (salah siapa hayo? *ditampol*)

RnR?


End file.
